Addicting Love
by FullMetalAlchemistFreak96
Summary: Amu and Ikuto went to different schools for high school so they don't see each other often. But what happens when Amu schedules a date with Ikuto but Ikuto suddenly shows up at her house a day before the set date! my first fanfict. I hope you like it


My first first fanfict. Hope you like it!

* * *

Amu: 16 (Freshman at Osaka Girls High School)

Ikuto: 18 (Senior at Seiyo High School)

Amu's POV

"Ne, Ikuto?" I was talking to Ikuto over the phone on my way home from school. "Hn" the same response as always. "Do you want to do something this weekend?" I wasn't sure exactly but I could guess he was surprise, since he hesitated to answer.

"I mean, we haven't seen each other in like forever, since we go to two completely different schools now, so I though it would be good if we got together and have some fun" I added.

"Sure, where?" was all that Ikuto had said in response.

"Um…well I was thinking we could go to a movie then we could go over to my apartment" (author's note: Amu was feeling left out and lonely at her family home since Amu's parents were always at work and never had time for her, when they did have a day off, which was rare her parents were always all over Ami, her little sister, about how cute she was, so Amu decided to live on her own).

"Most definitely, since we'll be in the dark and all alone" Ikuto said in a seductive tone.

I know I was blushing bright red "Hentai" _He always teases me. It can get quite annoying sometimes. _I though.

* * *

At home (apartment):

"Tadaima!" I opened the door looking down and taking off my shoes at the entrance. I sighed. _Of course no one would answer I live alone now_ I though.

"Okaeri" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up in curiosity and surprise.

"Ikuto?" I said, almost speechless. "Hey what wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"IKUTO!" I yelled running towards him give him a big hug. I've always talked to him over the phone but I've missed seeing it in person, so much that I think I started crying.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" I asked once I've come back to reality.

"You were the one that asked to do something together this weekend, or have you forgotten that its Friday" I noticed him smirking.

"I meant on Saturday, baka!" I yelled back. Blushing beet red.

"Well since I'm here, do you want to skip the movie?" I saw him smirking again. I knew he was thinking of something perverted, that's who he is, a perverted nekomimi.

I looked away, avoiding his gaze. "I'd rather we go to the movie" _He's teasing me again, He's teasing me again, don't get your hope up Amu_ I thought to myself.

All I heard was silent. I turned my head back towards Ikuto to see that he had a sad expression on his face. I felt guilty.

"Hey, Ikuto, what's wrong?" I unconsciously put my head closer to Ikuto's out of concern for him. Then out of the blue Ikuto kissed me. Surprised, I tried to pull away but Ikuto held onto my arms so that I could move away. _Damn why do men have to be so strong!_ I thought to myself.

I managed to pull away for air, Ikuto found this as a chance to kiss me again, this time putting his tongue in my mouth while I was taking my breath. I was struggling even more now.

His tongue was trailing the roof of my mouth. Now that did it. Though I was struggling, it actually get really good, but I finally gave up and returned his kiss. Once he realized this, Ikuto gave a little smirk and pulled out of the kiss, starting to trail down my neck giving me hickeys every now and then.

In truth, I loved Ikuto, but I just thought that he was just playing with me, like a little toy. Until now I was always cautious when he was around (when we went to the same school before high school). But now I don't care if he's just playing with me, this feels sooo good

While I was lost in my thoughts Ikuto had already took off my shirt, bra, and skirt, all I had on was my underwear.

Once I came back to reality, I covered my breasts with my arms. _Ikuto, are you really thinking of doing _that_?_ I thought to myself. Ikuto had taken the tie on his shirt off, pulled my arms off my breasts, and tied my wrists together with his tie, putting my arms above my head.

"DON'T LOOK HENTAI!' I yelled, blushing like crazy. But it was futile.

Ikuto had cupped my left breast in his hand, massaging it. "Aah…" I moaned. _Did I really just do that!_ I yelled to myself. Ikuto looked surprised by the noise I just made, he then flashed me his oh-so-famous smirk. I bit my lip to keep any more noises from coming out of my mouth.

Ikuto had continued what he was doing but I swear he was doing it harder and faster. Which made me moan and groan more and more.

In just a few seconds Ikuto had pulled all of our clothes off. I swear I was blushing beet red. I didn't care what he did to me anymore, I just wanted him to be with me and love me.

* * *

**To be continued**

Please rate and comment *down on knees begging* please!


End file.
